Teaser: Trapped in the Dark (Jack Frost and the Crystal Agony)
by MelTheAngryVegan
Summary: Being trapped in a dark cell for weeks at a time with no human contact other than a grumpy servant or his best-friend-who-sort-of-betrayed-him-but-he-was-st ill-close-to to bring him food once in a while, and an old guy in the corner who he left alone because he looked quite traumatized and probably wanted to stay left alone, gave Jack more than enough time to think. (SPOILERS)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here is a little teaser for the sequel to Jack Frost and the Crystal Agony. It should be posted in a month or two at the latest; I'm finishing up an outline of it and making sure it all flows correctly. In addition to that, I will be reediting the Crystal Agony when I find the time to. Some chapters will need really heavy revision but some are just fine. I'll be fixing it all up before I post the new story so you may want to give it a reread then if you have time.

If you're new to this story, go to my profile page and read Jack Frost and the Crystal Agony, because otherwise this might give you some spoilers.

Thank you all for being so patient with me, especially with the inconsistency in which I update/write my stories. Thanks again! You guys are the best!

* * *

Jack had a lot of time to think.

Being trapped in a dark cell for weeks at a time with no human contact other than a grumpy servant or his best-friend-who-sort-of-betrayed-him-but-he-was-st ill-close-to to bring him food once in a while, and an old guy in the corner who he left alone because he looked quite traumatized and probably wanted to stay left alone, gave Jack more than enough time to think about everything.

Surprisingly, he was more bored than anything. Once the initial shock of everything had worn off he just sighed to himself and curled up in a corner, for what more could he do? He knew that he couldn't escape yet. Jack had the capability, but something insistent kept telling him that it wasn't time.

"When will it be time, then?" he wanted to ask. But whatever it was didn't answer. Not that he ever got straight answers when he needed them. He was quite used to having to solve riddles and do things on his own, though it didn't get easier as time went on. It was still frustrating for him. He, in fact, had a few choice words for whoever cursed him like this, but it would do no good to shout and scream. Instead, he dedicated all his brainpower to thinking. Even though he had the capability to escape it didn't fill the questions of how or when.

Should he bust out using his icy powers and fire left and right until he reaches the surface? Cunningly overpower the guard, and disguise himself as a Death Eater? Those and many other options sounded like good ideas! He just couldn't enact them.

Ollivander the wand maker let out a small whimper from his corner of the cell. Jack shied away from him a little more. Even on opposite sides of the cell, he couldn't get far away from the shriveled old man. He had been here much longer than Jack and it was nothing like how he had seen him in the wand shop, their first meeting. He curled into himself tighter and let out the saddest sigh of all. It was a quiet puff of breath that made someone think, "Oh, that boy must be sad!" or imagine someone trying to clean their glasses by blowing on the lenses and then wiping it clean with the cloth of their shirt since they might have lost the lens cleaner and special cloth to clean it in the first place..

But Jack Frost was not just sad and he did not have dirty glasses with no lens cleaner to keep them clear. That's why his sad was the saddest of all, and shouldn't have been considered sad in the least.

Jack felt despair.

He was stuck in his best-friend-who-sort-of-betrayed-him-but-he-was-st ill-close-to's parents' manor which was the operation force for a great, dark evil that held the magical and muggle peoples alike in the palm of his hand. That, and he was being tortured for information.

How did he become immortal, where was the crystal, where was his staff, how did he get his powers, did he like tuna sandwiches, who gave him his powers, and blah blah blah. No one really bothered to ask him about the tuna sandwich but he much preferred it to all those other questions. And getting his mind forcefully ripped open and explored for information definitely wasn't a lot of fun. It hurt, in fact. It hurt a lot.

Still, Jack would just suck up all the pain and refuse to answer, and somehow managed to resist the magic used to pry open his mind. Most of the time, anyway. It still hurt. It hurt a lot. No matter what he did it always hurt. It left him with shivers or coughs or headaches, splitting his head like an ax split a watermelon. This was beginning to give Jack very violent thoughts and tendencies. He started to wish that he could die. Just to escape all of this - and flashes of green light over and over and the strange finality that came when he fell unconscious from the curse felt like cool relieving water to a dry throat. But then Jack woke up and remembered everything and it all started aching again and hurting again.

While Jack had all this time to think, he wondered how his friends were. How Luna and Neville were doing at school for better or worse. Oftentimes he ran his fingers over the coin in his pocket, but to no avail. The gold galleon Neville gave him in hopes of being able to contact him did not flash with any messages. It stayed a cold and heavy metal in his pocket. There was some sort of spell that prevented escape and means of communication and just about everything else in the cell - he was just glad his powers weren't affected. They were his an his alone to control.

He wondered how the Guardians were - he hadn't seen them in so long… Was Sandy still spreading dreams, Tooth still collecting teeth, North still making toys, Bunny still painting eggs? He lost track of time when the days were filled with darkness and pain. It could be Christmas and North could be delivering presents. It could be Easter, and eggs were marching their way to children across the world. It could be day. The sun could be out, warm and gentle rays caressing his face. It could be night, with Sandy spreading good dreams that didn't reach him and little fairies collecting teeth from children sleeping soundly in their beds.

Jamie and Sophie might be cuddled together watching a movie or coloring and be wondering where Jack is, for he hasn't visited them in quite some time.

And Pitch.

Oh, Jack didn't forget Pitch. Not by a long shot.

The bastard had his reasons for what he did and Jack didn't know how or why. But he knew that even if they were for a good cause, Pitch still betrayed him, betrayed all of them, and that meant he at least deserved a solid punch in his smug, gray face. And maybe a kick to a place where boys and Boogeymen should never be kicked.

Jack was snapped out of his thoughts by a strange… thing brushing against his leg.

"Oh, great," he muttered. "Either I'm hallucinating or it's a leech. They're gonna suck out my memories. Damn it! Like that'll even work…" If Ollivander thought Jack was crazy, he didn't say anything. They were both probably going crazy by now. Soon Jack would be hallucinating about everything and probably go insane, and who knew if his fragile state of mind could ever be fixed then?

He turned towards whatever it was. "Listen, I don't have time for you."

Jack shoved it away and the thing hissed and bit him.

"Ouch!" he yelled angrily. "What…" Hissing. Teeth. Rubbing against his leg.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said softly in disbelief. The golden eyes of Pitch's cat glittered back at him with mischief and the feline let out a soft purr, rubbing against him. "Don't touch me!" But Jack didn't push the cat away. Instead, he felt a few tears gathering in his eyes as the kitty crawled into his lap and pressed his paws to his chest, clawing at the frosted hood with more little purrs. "You s-stupid cat…" Tears finally spilled down his cheeks with a shuddering breath and Jack hugged the cat close to his chest, who let out a small yowl at the contact but eventually settled in the cold embrace.

Jack didn't give a damn if he was hallucinating or not anymore. Something was familiar, and even if he hated the cat (which he didn't) it was something he knew and was familiar with. A few more shaky breaths escaped him and he hugged the black cat even closer. Footsteps approached him and he tensed, holding his breath. And then he heard a familiar voice speak to him and all new emotions bubbled up in his throat,

"I knew you didn't hate my cat."


	2. HEY, HEY, HEEEEEEEEEEEY!

Hey, everyone! Just thought I'd let you know, the sequel is posted now :) Go look at my profile for it. I hope you guys are as excited as I am for this~! (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ


End file.
